


Star Wars OCs List

by amanda_sanmiguel18



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_sanmiguel18/pseuds/amanda_sanmiguel18
Summary: A small summary of my OC's who are from the Star Wars universe. I'd like to credit Stormstar017 for giving one of my oc's a clone army and making him somewhat related to Kit Fisto (I'm gonna bend canon a little bit) and I copied the template I'm using as a list of sorts from them.This whole list will be updated/edited at some point throughout time because I'm always updating my characters and I have nothing other to do until I go back to my university in late August.Drawings of these characters can be found @musicandartkid1 on Instagram.





	Star Wars OCs List

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing. This is my first time posting on AO3 instead of reading stuff on here and I am delightfully confused.

SW OCs (so far...) 

Jade Kordes  
Species: Togruta  
Birth Planet: Shili  
Occupation: Jedi Knight  
Squadron: none  
Family: none (eradicated)

Jaxx Tiri  
Species: Nautolan  
Birth Planet: Glee Anslem  
Occupation: Jedi Knight/General  
Squadron: 246th  
Family: Kit Fisto (brother), Minty Virjang (wife), Newt (child) 

Jahara “Angie” Mahal  
Species: Twi’lek  
Birth Planet: Coruscant  
Occupation: smuggler  
Squadron: none  
Family: ?

Jacob Kashh (wip)  
Species:  
Birth Planet: Coruscant  
Occupation: Senator  
Squadron: n/a  
Family: 

Ventura Nii (wip)  
Species: Mon Calamari  
Birth Planet:  
Occupation: Senator  
Squadron: n/a  
Family: 

Kids  
Newt Tiri  
Species: Nautolan  
Birth Planet:  
Occupation:  
Squadron: n/a  
Family: Jaxx Tiri (father), Minty Virjang (mother), Kit Fisto (uncle)

? Kordes  
Species: Togruta/Human Hybrid  
Birth Planet:  
Occupation:  
Squadron: n/a  
Family: Jade Kordes (mother)

Viviane Kordes  
Species: Togruta (mainly)/Human Hybrid  
Birth Planet:  
Occupation:  
Squadron: n/a  
Family: Jade Kordes (mother)

Commander Hyde  
Species: Human/Clone  
Birth Planet: Kamino  
Occupation: Clone commander  
Squadron: ?  
Family: his clone brothers


End file.
